


Switches

by distantdarkness



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantdarkness/pseuds/distantdarkness





	Switches

All I wanted to do was take a goddamn nap. That's fucking all I've ever wanted. But no. A certain straw-hat idiot keeps bugging me randomly outta nowhere. 

"Zoro! Let's catch fish."

"Zoro. Look at the new device Usopp made."

"Zoro! Let's play."

"Zoro! ZOROZOROZOROZOROZORO~"

Everytime it's the same. That babbling dumbass_ outta thin air_ jumps on my lap, yelling my name, looking at me with those big, chocolate orbs. Seriously, does that rubbery bastard have any idea which menacing switches he flip on? I mean of course NOT. How did I even expect him of all people to know what he's doing?

Straddling on my lap, that moron.... that moron gets his chapped lips touch my left ear, cold earrings in contact with my neck. "Zoro." His tone, rather commanding this time. He leans above facing me from below. 

I blush which goes unnoticed. Height difference is a pretty good thing.

"Do you hate looking at me so much?"

Orbs glistening with moisture, light lips curved concave to jaw, button nose a little scrunched. 

That face again.

"N-No." I sigh, hoping my excelling thumping heart doesn't slide out of my mouth with the sigh. "Let me sleep for a while.I'll play with you later."

Once again, his moistened eyes turns starry, lips now convex, scrunched nose fixes. "Okay" and he immediately bolts away.

Fortunately, he didn't notice the lump below my haramaki and a little red dripping from my nose.

Oh I'd love to play with that little mouth of yours. I wonder how will you look like with my fluid on that pretty face of you--

Oh crap. May be my switch is broken. May be I'm too pent up. May be I need more endurance trainning so that he cannot break my sheild with his gomu gomu punch of kawaiiness. 

It's no time to be acting like that ero cook.

Now that my sleep is ghosted away by my dumb captain, I should probably nudge that cheisled bare chest and pec---

*sigh* the sea sure is a dangerous place and I get up to go play with my captain.


End file.
